heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
|shows = My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic |voice = Ashleigh Ball |designer = Lauren Faust |inspiration = Firefly Rainbow Dash from the original generation |alias = |personality = Loyal, brave, persistent , boastful (sometimes), loyal |occupation = Member of the Thunderbolts Element of Loyalty Ponyville weather patrol School of Friendship loyalty teacher (S8E1 onward) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Mane 6 The Wonderbotls |goal = To become a Wonderbolt (succeeded). |home = Equestria |family = Bow Hothoof (father) Windy Whistles (mother) |pets = Tank (turtle) |friends = Fluttershy (childhood friend), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity (best friends), Scootaloo (younger sister figure), Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Gabby, Gilda (childhood friend), Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Zecora, Mayor Mare, Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot, Daring Do, Wind Rider (formerly), Songbird Serenade, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Starswirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Silverstream, Smolder, Yona |enemies = Nightmare Moon (formerly), Queen Chrysalis, Somra, Tirek, Pony of Shadows, Lightnign Dust, Diamond Dogs, Flim Flam Brothers, Azuizoff, Doctor Caballeron, Garbie, the Mane-iac, Starlight Glimmer (formerly), Tempest Shadow (formerly), Queen Navo (formerly), Chancellor Neighsayer, Discord (formerly), Evil Celestia (formerly), Cozy Glow |likes = Spending time with her friends, the Wonderbolts, Scootaloo, spa days, books, the novels by AK Yearling |dislikes = Scootaloo putting herself in danger, villains, evil, gossip, books (formerly), being laughing stalk |powers = Speed }}'Rainbow Dash '''is a character in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, voiced by Ashleigh Ball. She represents the element of Loyalty and is a friend of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike. She is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voices Applejack in the televsion series of the same name. Background Personality Though she appears boastful, Rainbow Dash represents the element of loyalty, loyal to her friends. This was explored in "Friendship is Magic, part 2" when Dashie turns down the "Shadowbolts" (AKA Nightmare Moon tempting her) when they tempted her to become their captain but at the cost of ending her friendship with the other members of the Mane 6. However, Rainbow's loyalty to her friends overcame her and she helped them cross the bridge that led them to the Castle of the Two Sisters. She often clashes with Applejack, even competing to see who is the "most daring pony" in "Castle Mane-ia." She is also very persistent, never giving up especially when her friends are in her time of need. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Voices *Lin Peiling (Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) *Chen Kaili (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onwards) *Fan Churong (Chinese for mainland China) *Wei Yimeng (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) *Cheng Ka Wai (Cantonese for Hong Kong) *Tan Meiqiong (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) *Zuzana Hykyšová (Czech) *René Slováčková (Czech, demo version) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe (Danish) *Karina Mertens (Dutch) *Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) *Melanie Dambermont (European French) *Marianne Verville (Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) *Giuliana Jakobeit (German, seasons 1-3, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) *Tanja Schmitz (German, season 4)7 *Zita Gruber (Hungarian) *Federica Valenti (Italian) *Izumi Kitta (Japanese) *Cho Hyun-jeong (Korean) *Nirayu Zuhdi (Malaysian, seasons 2-5) *Siri Nilsen (Norwegian) *Agnieszka Mrozińska (Polish) *Sílvia Suzy (Brazilian Portuguese) *Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version; first line in S2E8) *Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) *Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) *Carina Chereji (Romanian) *Raluca Botez (Romanian, Equestria Girls) *Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) *Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 5 onward) *Tatiana Veselkina (Russian, The Movie) *Aleksandra Širkić (Serbian, Minimax) *Jelena Petrović (Serbian, Mini Ultra) *Eva Ordeig (European Spanish) *Analiz Sánchez (Latin American Spanish, TV version) *Mariana Ortiz (Latin American Spanish, one quote in S1E9) *Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (DVD and demo version) and promos) *Frida Sandén (Swedish, demo version) *Jill Wrethagen (Swedish, TV/retail version) *Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) *Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, season 4 onwards, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) Trivia * It turns out if Rainbow had never had caused the Sonic Rainboom her friends saw as children, then the Mane 6 would never have become best friends. Gallery Mane 6 by mihaaaa-d460h6x.png the mane six and spike.jpg mane six and Spike.png Mane6.jpg Flawless song.jpg Mane 6 and spike by marydrawsxanimash-d59soub.png Mane Six no background.png Mane six 3.png Twilight friends S1E02.png MLP Mane 6.jpg Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Females